What If..... A Seiya and Usagi Story
by Angel Venus
Summary: This is a Seiya and Usagi fic as outlined on the title. Other than that I cannot say more in fear of ruining the story. Chapter 3 uploaded **Complete July 30/02 Edited Aug 05/02**
1. Prologue

**What If.... A Seiya and Usagi Story**

Author: scout_venus

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or anything related to it so please don't sue!

Hey everyone. I thank you in advance for reading this. This is my first and most likely only fic. I'm really nervous about posting this 'cause this is the first time I've ever posted anything unique of mine on the net. So I really hope you enjoy.

Yes, Xris. The idea to dedicate this came from you. And yes, it is dedicated to you. For always being there for me. For inspiring me to do things my way, to except myself for who I am. It may not be the best 'fic. But its mine (though your Runaway 'fic did help a little (a little)). And your the only one going to read it. This is solely for you, so enjoy. And, again with the yes- yes, this is more of a small note than a dedication. 

P.S. No there will not be another, one is enough for me. ;)

Please forgive me and ignore anything that doesn't seem right I'm trying to get things working

***

- - - = this signals a point of view change

*** = signals a time change

italic's = dream sequence

***

- - -

Prologue

- - -

What if it was really Seiya in Usagi's memory but because Mamoru faintly resembled the distorted love of the Princess, they thought it was him? Well, this is the story of this 'What if...'

* * *

@}--_Crystal Tower, as the memories of the past flash through Usagi's and Mamoru's mind's as the ginzuishou is reformed._--{@ 

- - -

_Usagi_

A veil of shadows surrounds a princess with long golden pigtails waving in the breeze. She's waiting for someone, watching for them to come from the left, yet she feels a presence moving towards her, slowly, from the right. A glint of light hits something reflective, and as she turns to investigate, a hand cuts through the shadows. Though the face is shrouded in darkness she accepts the hand of her love.

- - -

_Mamoru_

His princess stands in the shadows of the palace. He watches her carefully, love showing in his eyes. He silently moves to the right, but somehow she senses the movement and starts to turn towards him; guilt, fear and love reflected in her eyes. As a hand is offered to her through the darkness she pauses to consider the presence further, finally turning back to take the offered hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay I know this was really short but it is only a prologue. Please review because it will give a boost to write the next chapters. Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 1

**What If.... A Seiya and Usagi Story**  
Author: scout_venus

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon but, like any other Sailormoon fan would love to truthfully say that I do.

Hey minna! Okay first things first (besides the disclaimer): for all of you Mamoru fans out there, beware this fic is not for you unless you want to be tortured. But for all of the other's reading this: here's the first chapter. I've finally got this thing figured out, everything should be as it should be, but if not I will fix it. Enjoy!

* * *

***

- - - = this signals a point of view change  
*** = signals a time change  
italic's = dream sequence or thoughts  
() = Author's Tidbit's

***

* * *

Chapter 1

  
Tokyo Airport after Nehelenia is finally defeated.

- - -

As Usagi and Mamoru walk arm and arm to the terminal, they briefly acknowledge the crowd gathered around the escalator to the right.

"I wonder what's going on?" Usagi asks as she turns to Mamoru.

"Probably some idols revelling in their fame or something," Mamoru answers as he turns to regard the crowd.

- - -

"Excuse me. Please, let us through." Pushing his way through the crowd Seiya barely made it through in tact.

- - -

As Mamoru and Usagi make their way through the outskirts of the gathering mass, three men, looking slightly older than Usagi, push their way through the crowd. As they pass, she brushed shoulders with the one with long black hair, an almost electric shock exploding from the place of contact.

_'Why does it feel like I know him? And why did my heart grow warm?'_ These thoughts ran through her mind as she passed them off as flukes while being around Mamoru.

- - -

"What an odd feeling, I feel like I know her, yet I know I don't. And why did my heart grow warm and start to ache, as if I have lost a love I never had?" Seiya mumbled to himself as he looked over his shoulder at the retreating couple's backs.

"Hmm... What did you say Seiya?" Yaten asked as he looked at his friends confused face.

"What?... Oh. Oh, nothing." As he continued walking on he did not realize that this thought had been pushed back to the farthest corner of his mind.

Yaten looked towards Taiki and shrugged it off as Seiya being Seiya.

- - -  
On the plane.  
- - -  
Mamoru pulled out a framed picture of Usagi, Chibiusa and himself. He brought his index and middle finger to his lips and then placed them over Usagi's smiling face, trailing them down and over Chibiusa.

"Gomen, Odango. I love you with all of my heart, yet I know you don't truly love me, because your heart belongs to another. Please understand that I must keep you safe and protected from him," the last word came out with as much hate and disgust as he felt towards it. As he spoke, an almost crazed look came to his eyes. "You do not belong to him, that coward that abandoned his Princess on her family's night of doom. You belong to me, the one who protected and loved you. Who gave up his life to be with you. No, never again will you be his. Forever more, you... are... mine." 

A loud crash and a brilliant light drowned out his insane laughter which soon died as he came face to face with the cause of the attack on the plane.

* * *

@}--_One month later (basically after the Senshi find out each others identities and become friends again)._--{@

- - -

As Usagi walked down the street an angry glare flashed in her eyes, "Why that no good... Arggg! He annoys me so much! Calling me Odango Atama in stead of Usagi. Only Mamo-chan calls me that." Her speed slowed as she realized some odd, yet familiar, feeling tugging at the back of her mind. _'Every time I look him in the eyes or touch him I get this weird feeling that I know him. Yet I know that I've never met him before now.'_

As she contemplated this thought a scream was heard echoing of the walls in the alley across the street from her. Pulling her communicator from her purse she contacted the senshi to tell them to meet her in the alley. Then, retrieving her transformation brooch from somewhere on her body she glanced around to check for any people walking down the street. Seeing no one she silently slipped into the alley beside her calling on her transformation power.

"Moon Eternal... Make up!" Soft white feathers circled around her as her body suit, gloves, boots and skirt appeared. As the transformation completed a pair of wings formed on her back.

Advancing into the alley she could begin to see the victim, their star seed quickly loosing its shine as it grew to a dull black colour. As she looked around for the attacker, she caught a glimpse of a piece of red and black cloth fluttering from a nail protruding from the wall. 

"I wonder why they didn't stay to make sure it wasn't a blank?" Going over to investigate the cloth she was suddenly knocked face down by a large blast of energy.

"Baka! Focus on the Farce, not questions there are no answers for." As she started to get up, she was knocked down again and shaded from the next series of attacks. When she heard the screams of pain from her saviour she realized who had come to her rescue, once again. "Fighter," she whispered as another set of attacks was released.

The attacks stopped as she saw a bright flash of light and heard the resounding 'thud' as the Farce was forced into the wall from behind. Crawling out from beneath her friends' battered, but conscious form she was glad to find that the other Senshi had arrived.

Taking this opportunity to return the Farce to its original form she began her attack. "Silver Moon... Crystal Power... Kiss!" Bright lights engulfed the Farce as it returned to its former self.

Turning back, Sailormoon quickly ran over to Star Fighter. _'Oh God. Please let Fighter be all right. Don't let her be hurt because of me.'_ She reached Star Fighter as she slowly rolled over and sat up. Sailormoon knelt down behind her letting her rest on her lap. "Arigato, Fighter. But why did you do that? Stay and protect me like that? Why?"

Weakly she smiled, "Because I had to. It felt right, like I'm supposed to do it." 

Suddenly a blast of black energy hit the two, sending them sprawling into opposite walls. Fighter immediatly lost her transformation from the attack. "Get away from her you traitor. She doesn't belong to you." The Senshi turned towards the voice as it approached from the shadows.

As Sailormoon turned to regard the voice she began to wonder who this was. _'Who is he to say who I belong to? Further more why did he just call Seiya a traitor? Did the Starlight's once work for Galaxia? Or is this person from their home world?'_ Letting out a gasp as the shadowed figure emerged from the darkness she whispered an unbelieving sentence, "Mamo.... chan?"

  
End of Chapter 1

So what did you think? I'm sorry but I really don't like Mamoru (as if you couldn't guess). Please don't hurt me if you like him, the idea came to me during Social class one day and I just wrote. Anyways, I hope that you will be kind enough to review. Thanx. 


	3. Chapter 2

**What If..... A Seiya and Usagi Story**

**Chapter 2** "Mamo... chan?" The words uttered were unbelieving and scared. The Starlight's just stared at the figure not believing their ears.

"Hello my love, my Odango Atama. Gomen, I did not mean to hurt you, only to separate him from you." Mamoru answered calmly. He appeared dressed in his armoured suit, his cape fluttering in the gentle breeze.

_'This? This is her Mamoru? How can that be, he is supposed to be in America, not here attacking us. He fights for the right, not for the wrong. He is her protector. Her love.'_ Keeping his questions to himself Seiya looked over to Sailormoon curiosity filling his eyes.

"Why? What's wrong with me helping him?" Sailormoon questioned, slowly rising to her feet and walking over to him.

"Everything is wrong Usako. Me, him, this world. Nothing is ever right." He replied gently taking her hands. 

As she took in his words, something, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, was bugging her about him calling her Usako. It just didn't seem right now, though he called her that all the time. 

Regarding his hands she noticed something wrong, terribly wrong with his wrists. "No," she whispered. No, this couldn't be. Her Mamo-chan couldn't betray her. He wouldn't do this, ever, yet she found herself asking the question, "Why?" 

"I did this for you Usako. To protect you, so I could keep and eye on you." He responded as he looked at the golden bracelets on his wrists. His source of life and power now. 

"Keep.. an eye on me? You don't trust me?" She asked as a single tear slid down her face. This was not her Mamo-chan. He trusted her always, never doubting her. But, this person was only her Mamo-chan on the outside, and maybe a little corner of him on the inside, but never would he ever really be her Mamo-chan. Not fully. Not ever. 

"I trust you. I have always trusted you." He looked over at Seiya, "But him? Never will I trust him. This deserter. He who won't stay to fight for his Princess."

Seiya looked over at Mamoru, puzzled and angry about his assumptions. "I only left my world to follow and protect my Princess. Never did I desert or not fight for her."

"Yes, but she was never, your Princess she was someone else's, never yours." Mamoru returned.

"What do you mean 'not mine'?" Seiya questioned.

"Enough with the lies. I have spent to much time running around in circles with you. I must return to my new Queen." Turning he started away, still holding Sailormoon.

Struggling to break free of his hold, tears streamed freely down Sailormoon's face. _'This isn't right. This isn't my Mamo-chan.' _"Let me go. Seiya! Anyone, please, help me." She cried out purely terrified now. "Please. Someone. Help..."

As the Inner Senshi and the Starlight's stared at the struggling pair no one moved to help. But as her last pleas escaped her mouth Seiya started to advance quickly. "Usagi! No! Leave her alone! No, Usako!" Though the last word was foreign to his mouth it seemed right, like it was always supposed to be uttered by him.

Looking back to Seiya, hearing him call her Usako, seeing him trying to help her brought on a new flood of tears. Tears of fear. Tears of desperation. Tears of a long forgotten love. 

Soon the rest of the Senshi and Starlight's were running to help their friends. But as they neared, a blast of black, electric energy was sent their way, knocking them all back. Seeing the red telephone booth- trademark of Galaxia's anima-mates- appear in front of Mamoru and Sailormoon, Seiya was immediately, though thoroughly injured, back up, running towards Sailormoon, screaming her name over and over again, not hiding his total desperation.

As he reached the booth the doors slammed shut. "Let her go!" he screamed.

Suddenly Mamoru's face contorted into one of pain as the three words drifted through the glass walls of the booth, stunning everyone, especially the Inner Senshi, "I... hate... you!"

Sailormoon pushed through to appear in the door. Pounding the glass frantically she cried out as she saw Seiya's grief filled face slowly fading out as the booth vanished.

"No! Usagi. Please come back, please! Usako!" Seiya looked in disbelief at the empty space where the booth had once been. "No..." He whispered as a solitary tear left a trail on his cheek.

All of the Senshi were gathered around him now, disbelief written on their faces. Not believing that this was the same Mamoru that they had known. The one that had died for her countless times before, that now would rather kill for her instead. 

The frantic clicking of computer keys cut through the gentle sobs of crying from Seiya. As he turned to regard Mercury he got up to see what she was doing. Going to stand behind her he saw the screen as it flashed from picture to picture, zooming in at points. 

Answering his unasked question Mercury told him "I'm tracing her locket. But something's blocking me from pinpointing the exact location. The closest I can get is a ten block area of where she could be."

"Okay, so how so we go about searching this ten block area?" Seiya asked impatiently.

"That's what I don't know. There might not be a way to search all of the buildings without alerting Mamoru-san." Mercury sighed and shook her head. 

"I can't believe he's doing this. It's just not him." Mars said despairingly.

"I think we should all go home to inform our parents that we will not be home tonight, possibly not tomorrow, then meet back at the temple?" Maker offered, looking at Mars as he suggested the meeting time.

"Yes that would be fine. What do you guys think?" Mars said as she looked around the group.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Okay, but I think the Outer Senshi need to know what's going on." Jupiter said with a grim face.

"Their not going to be to pleased with Mamoru-san." Venus said with a slight giggle of nervousness.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was seated around a room in Rei's temple, keeping the small talk up, trying to stay off the topic of Mamoru and Usagi while awaiting the Outer Senshi's arrival. This was mainly done for Seiya's sake, though he didn't pay much attention to any of the conversations going on in the room anyway. 

He sat off in the furthest corner of the room his head resting on his knees as he wondered about what Mamoru had said about his Princess. _'Won't stay to fight for his Princess' 'never your Princess' 'someone else's.' _As these words implanted themselves into his memory, quick flashes of pictures flashed behind his closed eyes. Pictures of a palace behind acres of flower gardens and fountains. Of a Princess silouetted in front of the Earth. Then of a battle fading away as he left his home to find help.

Jolted awake as the door to the room flew open, the dreams stuck in his mind. Looking up to see what the fuss is about, he spotted Haruka storming through the frame. Hearing giggles from Minako and Rei he assumed that they had guessed Haruka's reaction to their predicament, and got it right.

Behind her, Michiru came in, an amused smile playing on her face. Trailing her were Setsuna and Hotaru, looking a little more than slightly dishevelled, most likely from the speed Haruka had chosen to drive at, he guessed.

They soon settled down around the table to discuss what they could do in the few hours they had to get ready. As the talk went on Seiya excused himself for a minute to go outside.

Once outside he sat down on the edge of the walkway to stare at the stars. They were familiar in some way, yet he was seeing them in a different angle then he used to. His gaze slowly drifted over to the moon. _'God it's beautiful tonight, he thought. So full and silvery, like a painting of innocence.'_ Like her soul, her spirit. Thinking of her brought tears to his eyes. And images. Images of his past, not his recent past. Of his _past._ Of memories long forgotten. Of a love, a home, lost to him for a time, but now found. And then lost again. But this time he couldn't wait, he had to protect his love from being lost to him, to everyone, forever. 

He looked back over his shoulder to the slit of light around the door, silently asking forgiveness for the things he had to do, knowing that if they knew what he was he was about to do they would try to stop him. But no one understood him, or why he would do it. They didn't know the truth.

He then silently slid into the night with one thought taking control. Protect the Princess. Protect your love, your heart. Your soul.

Seiya never looked back, and if he had, he would have noticed the pair of lavender eyes watching him from the door. As she watched him leave Rei smiled to herself, a smile of happiness, because her friends would truly be happy once again. But it was also a smile of saddness, because what this was turning into was a battle between friends, a battle between rivals. Rivals for the same love. And she knew someone was going to get hurt. And that someone wouldn't heal.

As the figure slowly melted into the black of the night, she turned her head back to the group, rejoining the conversation.

* * *

She was walking out of the ballroom, her dress trailing behind her. She had just recieved a note from someone to meet her behind the palace immediately. She knew who it was, but she was surprised that he didn't just come in, join in the festivities, so it also worried her. As she rounded the corner she glanced around, looking for movement or something else to tell her that he was here. From the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of light reflecting off metal to her right, but he usually came from the left so this was unusual. As she turned back to look to her left, a hand cut through the darkness. Knowing it was him before he uttered a word she took his hand.

"Sere." 

"Seiya." She returned the greeting. "Why did you want to meet here?"

"I had to tell you something, something that couldn't be discussed in there." There was a matter of urgency in his voice that shook her, scared her.

"Are you leaving again?" She pleaded silently that that was it. He usually ran small errands for her mother, going to different planets, sometimes a different galaxy. But they only lasted a maximum of three weeks.

"Yes, but I'll be gone for a while, longer than usual." He took a deep breath and continued, "Your mother needs me to travel to the Fireball Princess. I need to ask for help, for their forces to join with ours to defeat Queen Metallia."

"Queen Metallia? Why?"

"Because she's planning to attack us and without help, we won't win."

"When do you leave?" She asked dreading the answer.

"Tonight."

"Oh. Do you have time for one last dance?"

"Yes, I have time for a dance. But it will not be our last, I promise."

- - - 

As her eyes fluttered open Usagi thought about this last dream, this memory. She let out a little sound that was a cross between a laugh and a sob. "You broke your promise, Seiya. You said it wouldn't be our last. But it was."

Suddenly she was aware of her surroundings. She was lying on a cot placed in the middle of a large room. It looked almost like a warehouse. As she looked closer she saw that the cot was surrounded by a ring if roses, black roses, emitting a strange light. She slowly got up and went over to investigate. she stuck her hand out to touch the light and as soon as her hand hit it a large jolt of electricity sent her flying back into the cot.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you my love." His voice came from all directions from the echo of the building so she was surprised when he separated himself from the darkness right in front of her.

"Why have you done this? I know my whole past now. It was never you. You only pretended to be my Prince, you lied to me." Tears were streaming down her face as she continued. "I gave you my love, but it never belonged to you. You stole it."

"I never stole it. It was mine from the beginning. He stole it." His voice was beginning to rise as his rage began to build again.

"He never stole it, it has been his and always will be." 

"It will be mine, even if it doesn't come voluntarily. You will be mine." He stated. 

As she watched him, fear and hatred grew in her. Hate for him thinking he could force her to love him, and fear because she knew he was gathering a large amount of energy. And as he lifted his hands she knew what he was going to do, and she couldn't do anything to protect herself from this attack. This would be the one to take her life from her. 

As the twin golden lights hit her she let out a pain filled scream. One that filled the night, A scream so heart wrenching that no one would be able to block from their memories.

- - -

As he walked through the night, the scream echoed off the walls finally reaching him. When he realized what this meant he begged that it wasn't true. Running now to the source of the sound, he started calling to her, "Usa, please, don't leave me. I love you. Don't go...." 

A single tear trickled down his face, and as it fell off his cheek it began to glow a bright silvery color. Within a blink of an eye, Seiya was in the warehouse staring at his love as her life left her. 

"What have you done to her?" Seiya demanded as he watched Mamoru take her star seed from her.

"Made her mine. She belongs to me now Seiya. She will never again belong to you." He said as he grasped her star seed, mild surprise registering on his face.

Seiya rushed over to her as she fell, cushioning her fall. As he looked at her, her eyes opened. "You came."

"Of course, I couldn't leave you again." 

She smiled a sad smile, "I know this is a lot to ask, but please, please kill me, I don't want to live like this."

_'Live like this' _he looked at her carefully, knowing that she was dying. But as he ran his eyes over her they came to rest on her wrists. _Oh. Oh no. No, no, no, no. Please not this. Anything but this. Please no. _

**End Chapter 2** So, what do you think. I'm having a bit(a lot) of trouble on chapter 3. If any of you have any suggestions please feel free to e-mail me at scout_venus@sailormoon.com. ANY comments or questions are welcome. And please don't forget to review. Thanx!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He ran his eyes over her, coming to rest on her wrists. _'Oh. Oh no. No, no, no, no. Please not this. Anything but this. Please no.'_

But suddenly the energy from the bracelets started to flow through her, giving her back her life. As the energy coursed through her she pleaded once more, "Please." 

"I... I.. I can't. Gomen Odango. I just can't kill you. You are my love now, then and forever I will never do anything to harm you, even like this."

As the energy finally completed its course she looked up at him, disgust reflected in her eyes and voice. 

"You always were a sympathetic fool Seiya. You couldn't kill anyone you loved, even if they were lost to you forever." Slowly rising from her position on his lap, she walked over to join Mamoru. 

"How could you do this to her?!" Seiya asked, exasperated. "You loved her, treasured her. But..But now you've killed her."

"You are wrong Seiya, I love her. I treasure her. I never stopped loving her. As for the killing her, no I haven't. She has been reborn to us, to me. Now I know that she is mine completly. I don't have to worry about looking over my shoulder for you or turning her around, just in case you lurked behind the next corner to take her away from me. You may be the one in her memory, but I will be the one in her heart from now on." Mamoru looked down at Sailormoon a satisfied smirk on his face.

"How can you say such things when you knew all along that you were in the wrong? How can you go on now knowing that her love will be artificial? That you killed her. Took her soul." Seiya questioned slowly inching forward. 

"Enough," a blast of energy released from Sailormoon's hand knocks Seiya back into the wall of energy. "I'm bored with this. When can we go have some fun, love?"

"Soon, Usako, soon." Mamoru said as he looked at Seiya. "I have some things I have to take care of first."

"So what are you going to do to me now? You've already taken my heart what else can you take from me?" Seiya looked defiantly at Mamoru.

"Your life."

"My life means nothing without her. So if you kill me it will be a favour to me."

"Oh, but I wasn't going to just kill you. I was going to make you suffer. You should know by now that I don't do favours." Mamoru smirked at him.

"So what are you going to do to him? Oh, please let it be fun!" Sailormoon giggled at the thought of her Mamo-chan having so much fun in what he was about to do. 

"Wait and see. Wait and see." He answered as he advanced on Seiya.

"Fighter Star Power... Make-up!"

"Now the fun begins." Mamoru announced as Seiya's transformation finished.

Fighter corrected him as she leaped over a blast of energy, "No, now the odds are even Mamoru-kun."

* * *

As the Senshi rushed to where Mercury had pinpointed the large amounts of energy, Sailormoon's scream reached their ears. As the knowledge of what their Mamoru had just done registered in their minds, a feeling of dread washed over them. They knew that Mamoru would not kill Usagi, but knew what he had done to her to keep her away from Seiya. 

"No..... Usagi! Don't leave us!" Tears flowed freely from Mars' eyes. 

"She can't leave us! We need her." Minako whimpered.

"Neko-chan." Uranus looked up to the star's as she slowly favored the fist she was retrieving from the concrete wall of the closest building.

"C'mon guys we have to go now or we'll never get her back." Mercury looked back at the other's as she continued down the alley.

* * *

"Mamo-chan leave some for me. You can't hog all of the fun." Sailormoon whined as she looked at the severly beaten Star Fighter.

"And why not?" Mamoru looked over at Sailormoon, a slight sweat breaking out on his brow.

Sailormoon put on a sad little puppy face as she answered him, "Because it's not fair, you always get all the fun."

"Now you know that that isn't true Usako. But you can't risk your powers yet, you must get used to them first."

Sailormoon just looked over at him with a pout as she contemplated what he was saying. "Your right. If I tried anything I might break a nail or something. I think I'll just sit by and watch." 

Seiya looked over to where Sailormoon had materialized a lounge chair to sit on. "Usagi, please listen to me. This isn't right, you should not be doing this, you know somewhere inside of you that he does not truly love you. He's only-" She screamed as a mass of unbridled energy lanced through her, leaving her battered body virtually unresponsive on the ground.

The sound of healed boots furiously clicking over the hard concrete made its way to Fighters semi-consious state. She opened her eyes to see a pair of white boots in front of her face. One lifted to sit on her bleeding shoulder, sending a stinging sensation throughout her body as dirt entered the wound. Pressure was roughly applied forcing Fighter to roll onto her tortured back. Somewhere in the background a large explosion could be heard, ignored by Fighter as her vision blurred and swam before her eyes before she was able to collect herself and numb her mind from the pain as best she could.

"Heed my warning Star Senshi. Never talk down to me about someone I love like that. Ever. Or you will face the full force of my wrath." Sailormoon bent down to squat by Fighter's head, carefully placing her index finger onto her forehead. A sadistic smile replaced her set frown as she sent a series of dark energy bolts coursing through the battered body like lightning. Fighter screamed in pain as this new assult tore her last bit of strength from her.

Slowly, with her fading strength she lifted a hand towards Sailormoon's face. "Usa-chan." A sad smile crossed her face. "Thank you." Her hand dropped onto her chest and as her eyes closed she saw the pain flash through the void cerulean eyes above her before she finally faded into the forgiving black of unconciousness.

* * *

The remaining senshi had finally located the abandoned warehouse that held their friends. As they looked upon it they saw no windows or doors, just solid walls of concrete and metal. 

"So what do we do now?" Venus asked as she turned back to the rest of the group. "How are we to get in?"

"Mercury, could you possibly do a scan of what's behind the walls? Make sure there's nothing behind them?" Maker asked, turning to the blue haired senshi beside her. Her words soon followed by frantic typing as the other senshi visably wincing at every scream they heard from inside.

"Just give me a minute and I'll see what I can do." Quickly she brought her hand up to her ear to gently press on her earring, actvating her visor to aid her mini-computer. A few agonizing minutes passed before she closed her computer and deactivated her visor. "They're all on the other side of the building. They'll be fairly safe from the debris."

Maker gave a small smile to Mercury showing her that they had both had the same thoughts. Turning back to the wall, she braced herself for her attack. "Star Gentle Uterus!"

The wall burst inward immediatly under the force of the attack sending varying shapes of concrete hurtling to the ground. Quickly the group rushed into the new opening, fear of it closing somehow before they could save their friends. Once gathered inside they paused to allow the dust to settle somewhat before venturing forth into the new unknown. Now as they waited the steady beat of wide heeled shoes echoed around them as the dust slowly parted forming a path to the oncoming terror.

* * *

Endymion's head shot up as the blast came through the wall, a thick wall of dust shrouding everyone and everything from sight. Growling in anger of this disturbance he started forward towards the intruders, drawing out the inevitable meeting. As he came to a safe enough distance he flicked his wrist in an off-hand manner, the settling cloud before him parting to show his allies-now-adversaries. He looked the group over with a raised eyebrow and a slightly cocked mouth, a small snort of amusement leaving his lips.

"So now I am to be graced with the presence of the rest of you loyal pests. The bumbling fools who make up Serenity's court. Great. You do realize it's immpossible to get her back don't you? She can and will resist every attempt any of you try to reason with her. And if you don't believe me, look at the proof." He swept his arm out in an exaggerated fashion, removing the dust covering Usagi and Fighter. An audible gasp rang through the gathered force, and Endymion dodged the oncoming attack from a rather.... miffed Uranus. He chuckled to himself _'Miffed is putting it lightly.'_. "Like I said earlier. She is mine and mine alone. She trusts no one but me."

"You can't do this Mamoru! You can take her freedom from her like that. She deserves the right to choose her own path. You cannot choose for her!" Mars pleaded with him.

"You will never address me so informally again Mars. I am Endymion, Prince of this planet. Mamoru no longer exists!"

"Does it really look like we care for details at this point? We came here for our friends and since you are not willing to give them back to us, it looks like we may just have to resort to violence to have them returned." Healer voiced, her tone edged with annoyance. "Star sensitive inferno!!!!" The large round of blasts raced towards their target, before coming in contact with an equal amount of black energy, thus creating a huge explosion, throwing Healer into the wall behind her.

"Damn you! Star gentle uterus!" The next blast was off in the same direction as the other, this one hitting some sort of shield and rebounding back towards Maker, who managed to leap over her own attack before it hit.

"Enough of these simple tricks. I'm tired of waiting for you to actually _try_ and hit me." He let out a short chuckle before sending out a series of black energy spheres towards the senshi.

The spheres passed through Saturn's silence wall, making her the second to be thrown back into the wall, landing beside healer with a groan. As the rest hit, the other senshi were all thrown back as well, some with less force than the others, while all managed to maintain consiousness by a small thread. 

Endymion began to move forward, edging in for the final blow. "You people really are pathetic. How you could have survived this long already is beyond me. But I'm here to put an end to this farce, once and for all." He stopped in his path, gathering his energy for his last attack on the Senshi.

_"Endymion!"_ A voice seethed with barley repressed anger. Endymion had frozen in his movements his focus lost, all of his attention now on the new voice.

The air shimmered a few feet back from him, taking on a black tinge as the entity solidified into a human-like figure. He turned his head to face the new comer, the rest of his body following suit as he knelt on the ground, head bowed. 

"Galaxia-sama," he looked up towards her face. "What brings me the pleasure to have you join me here?"

"You. You have betrayed me. You took my bracelets without my permission, bracelets infused with _my_ power, and you use them on a being that is slowly draining me of said power. And now you waste your energy, the energy _I_ gave you, from my body, to kill these.... _senshi_ without removing their shines?"

"Bu-"

_"Do not interupt me!"_ She fairly hissed the words to him. Her eyes scanned the downed senshi before she turned her head towards Sailormoon and Fighter. "So that is who my power can not corrupt so easily." She made a small gesture with her left hand, Sailormoon's star seed appearing in it seconds later. Slowly she contemplated the object in her grasp. "So, the Moon Princess has been taken. Baka!" She aimed the last word at Endymion, her eyes still rivited on Sailormoon as she seemingly reached out with her free hand, a set of the golden bracelets soon occupying it as the senshi gawked at the slowly fading Endymion. "The Moon Princess is to pure to corrupt! She is not one to be conquered. Her body and soul would take extreme amounts of time to twist to our ways. As it is now, the power of Choas can't even scratch her surface! She is feeding off of that power for life, nothing more. And the more she fights the weaker I will become! I may be holding the brightest shine in all of the galaxies, but I cannot let it exist any longer. This must be put to an end. Now."

Sailormoon turned to face Galaxia. "I will not allow that to happen. Silver moon! Crystal power!" As her energy focused above her head, Galaxia let our an almost feral snarl, her hand closing over the delicate star seed in her hand.

"Usagi-chan! No!" Fighter's voice from behind her echoed through the room, barely grazing her level of focus on the task at hand.

_"Kiss!"_ The light lanced towards the gold clad figure as the sound of glass shattering over powered everything else.

As the light died, the full extent of the damage was reveled. The senshi looked on, first noticing the prone body of a long golden haired female sprawled out on the hard ground, miniscule shards of something glass like, glittering around her. Almost hesitantly they looked towards their leader, only to find the spot where she was standing vacant. As they looked closer to the ground they could see Fighter, openly crying into a mess of silvery gold hair. Hair that was slowly fading out along with the rest of the body. 

* * *

Her eyes opened into little slits, letting a bare minimum of light in. She had awoken, fully healed from Sailormoon's 'attack', to harsh words being thrown about the room, mainly in her direction. As she opened her eyes fully she could see Sailormoon standing in front of her, Eternal Tier being pulled into use once again. She knew what was happening as she glanced over to the target of the coming attack, keeping her growl inside. She saw the star seed in Galaxia's hand. Saw her hand closing over it as Sailormoon began her attack. 

Something snapped and she reached out towards her tenshi, "Usagi-chan! No!" But her words went unheeded as the last fragment of her attack phrase was uttered. The light sped towards it target, but through the specticle she could hear the shattering of glass. Moments later she was falling backwards, moving quickly under her, catching her near the ground. As she cradled the tenshi's head in her arms, tears flowed freely down her face. 

"Why? How? By the gods don't leave me now. Onegai, don't leave me." 

A gentle smile began forming on Sailormoon's lips. "Now you can find your princess and rebuild your planet without any more problems." She flickered for a moment, the bracelets disappearing from her wrists. "Chaos couldn't control me."

"Then why the mask? Why pretend?"

"Forgive me Seiya for hurting you. It broke my heart to see you in pain. I felt every blow as if it were me. But I couldn't risk Mamo-... Endymion killing us all." Her body flickered again, this time staying translucent, her transformation faded as what looked like little silver balls of fluff began to rise from her. She looked over to the fallen body of Galaxia, then back to Fighter. "Promise me you'll protect her. Show her the way home, to where she belongs. Show her friendship. She'll need it now more than ever." She lifted her hand and placed it on Fighter's cheek, Fighter's own coming to cover it. 

"I promise to do whatever I can."

Her smile fluttered. "Protect your Princess. Your friends. And remember that I love you. I always will." Her hand fell from it's resting place as she faded out completely.

"Usagi!!!!!" She screamed her name to the heavens, the last syllable ending in a sob. She could hear the others crying as well and it hurt her even more. They had just lost everything to them. Their Princess. Their leader. But most important, their best friend. She was the one who had befriended them when no one else would. And now she was gone. Sacrificed to save her friends.

A pained groan was uttered from a small distance away. Fighter looked up to see Galaxia begin to move. Apparently she wasn't the only one because suddenly Uranus was back on her feet, heading towards the woman with a vengeful glint in her eyes. Remembering her promise she lifted herself to her feet and moved to intercept the oncoming senshi.

"Out of my way."

"No."

"She just killed your love, our princess and now you're protecting her?!"

"I made a promise to protect her. A promise to your princess. And the only way that promise will not be fufilled is over my dead body."

"Sailormoon told you to protect her?"

"She made me promise. So I suggest you back off before you go against your own princesses wish." Fighter turned and knelt down beside Galaxia, ignoring whatever Uranus had to say next. Helping her into a sitting postion she sat down fully beside her. "Are you alright?"

"H-Hai. I think so." She looked down at the ground. "Thank you for doing that. I know you didn't have to." She looked around at the grieved faces around her, a tear trailing down her face followed by a thousand more. "I can't believe I did this. How could I do this? I'm supposed to protect life not destroy it. But ever since I sealed Chaos I've done nothing but destroy." She noticed the tiny pieces around her, and looked up into Fighter's face. "She's gone, isn't she?"

"Hai."

"I'm so sorry. I haven't been able to control myself. I sealed Choas within me. It was the only way. But then my body slowly began to rot as Chaos took control. I-I couldn't stop it!" Her hands flew up to her face as sobs racked her body. A pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into a warm body. "I'm so, so sorry." 

"It wasn't your fault really. Like you said, it was Chaos' doing. Your body yes, but Chaos' soul."

Beside them a small pink light grew in intensity, gaining Galaxia's attention. "Ahh, so you have returned little one." Sailor ChibiChibi stepped forward, the light dispelling. Galaxia opened her arms to the small child, wrapping her in a gentle, loving hug when ChibiChibi went to her. "I am so sorry I had to send you away. I promise I won't ever do it again. Though I am glad you found these wonderful people to take care of you." She murmmered into the puff of pink hair before pulling back slightly. "But tell me my little shine, why have you returned?"

ChibiChibi stepped away from Galaxia and looked at the seemingly sparkling floor. She brought her hands together and bowed her head before the pink glow from before encircled her once again. Slowly the shards began to rise, concentrating in front of her. A silver light grew around the gathered pieces and blended with the pink. A moment later a dark red glow appeared and entertwined with the other two. The red began to solidify, forming the shape of a tall woman. 

From their different positions across the room, three senshi uttered one disbelieving word, "Princess!?"

The woman smiled and nodded her head slightly, acknowledging her senshi. The silver light pulsed in front of her forming an unconcious Usagi in her arms. Fighter was up and in front of her Princess in a second, her eyes skimming the limp body in her arms.

"Fighter." Her face showed a great amount of saddness towards the torn senshi before her.

"Hai?"

"You'll take good care of her won't you?" With that she placed Usagi in Fighters arms and knelt down beside the smallest senshi. "Thank you ChibiChibi-chan. You protected me until you knew the time was right." She brushed the small girls bangs back, placing a light kiss on her forehead. "And now I think it's time to return this to where it belongs, ne?" The Fireball Princess took great care in receiving the gift from the child. Carefully she stood up to face Fighter again, focusing on Usagi. She lifted her hands up towards the girl and the brilliant star seed returned to it's eternal resting place. 

"Arigatou." Cautiously Fighter sat down with her precious bundle, setting her in her lap. 

She was brushing a few stray hairs off of her face when Usagi began to stir. She opened her eyes, to find Fighter's anxious face hovering above her. "Fighter." she whispered before looking around her.

It was when their Princess said that one word that the other eight senshi gathered around them, the inners hugging her while the outers just sat back and smiled, knowing everything was going to be alright.

After a few minutes, Usagi, pushed herself off of Fighter's lap and up onto her feet, moving towards the Starlights' Princess. "Arigatou."

"No, thank you Princess. You accepted and protected my senshi without hesitation, when you didn't know of their origins or mission."

Usagi blushed, a bit embarressed by this assesment. She then turned and made her way down to ChibiChibi, wrapping her in a large embrace. "Arigatou ChibiChibi, without you I'd be lost forever." She then moved towards Galaxia. "Galaxia-san? Are you alright now?"

"I'll never be 'alright' again Usagi-san. But I have been healed and I have you to thank for that. I am truly sorry for everything I have done to you, and everything else. But I'm afraid I don't know what to do now." 

"Guide everyone home safely. They will all be forgiving, you'll see."

"Arigatou, Sailormoon." She stood up and beckoned to ChibiChibi. "Come my little shine, we have much work to do." With that the thousands of collected star seeds surrounded the two and dissappeared again as they did themselves.

All except one. 

One golden coloured star seed floated in the air above them before it shimmered and Mamoru appeared before a number of angry senshi.

"Minna! There will be no fighting!" Usagi turned to Mamoru. "Mamoru," she shut her eyes in painful rememberance. When they opened again they glistened with unshed tears. "How could you? I trusted you. And you used that trust. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you again."

He stood there before his jury, waiting for the judge to hand down her sentance. "Mamoru, because I can no longer trust you with the protection of me or my court I cannot have you using your powers any longer. From this day forth you are no longer Prince of Earth. This planet will be gaurded by the senshi of this solar system. You will return to your normal life, but will retain no memories of any of the past few years." A tear escaped her hold. "Goob-bye Mamoru-san." She waved a hand over his face, his expression going blank before he fell limply to the ground.

"Usagi-chan are you sure about that?" Rei questioned, coming up from behind her friend.

"Hai. I couldn't do anything else. He betrayed all of us and his planet, therefore he no longer deserves the title of the protector of the Earth."

"Neko-chan is right. Too many times he has failed, and this one was the last time."

Slience reigned over the room before Kakyuu spoke. "Healer, Maker, I believe it's time to leave." Fighter looked at his princess, puzzled by her exclusion of her. "Fighter, you must remain here with your Princess. She needs you now more than ever. We'll be back to visit, I promise. Now Healer, Maker, we'd best be going."

"Iie. Gomen Kakyuu-hime, demo, we belong here with Fighter and the other senshi." Maker said as she stood rooted to her spot.

Kakyuu seemed to think it over in her head a minute before a smile reappeared on her delicate face. "I know you belong here and I respect your decision. Good luck to all of you. And if you care to return, even for a shot visit, we will welcome any and all of you with open arms."

Usagi looked to the other Princess, nodding at the invitation. "As you and your people are welcome here as well. We all wish you a safe trip home and good luck in the coming times with the rebuilding of your planet."

"Arigatou Princess. I hope to be seeing you in the near future. Sayonara." She turned from them and her body shimmered before she was no longer before them.

"And I believe many thank you's are needed here too. Thank you all for everything. You really are to kind to me."

"You know it's our duty and our pleasure to help you whenever it's needed Usagi. Don't ever forget that. We're just glad to have you back."

"Gomen Neko, but I believe it's time for us to be going." The four outer senshi turned. "We'll be around when you need us next." With a wink Uranus and the others left the building, walking down the allyways into the night.

"I guess it's time for us to leave too. but what about Mamoru-san?" Jupiter questioned.

"He will awaken in time. He will remember everything except for any details relating to us as senshi or as civilians. To him, we're just another face in the crowd." She reached over and grasped Fighter's hand, squeezing it lovingly. "But you are right Jupiter, it's time to leave." The other's nodded, detransforming and leaving the building far behind them.

* * *

"So what now Odango?" Seiya looked over to her raising a question that had lingered on his mind since the day they defeted Galaxia a few weeks ago.

They were standing on a bridge over looking the water as it reflected the midnight moon. Usagi was leaning on the rail, her arms crossed on it, while Seiya stood beside her, an arm draped casually yet protectively over her shoulders.

"Now we live in the peace we have for so long sought and fought for. And we live as we should. As normal teenagers." She paused and her face scrunched in scrutiny as she looked at him. "Though, I wouldn't exactly call you normal."

He looked down at her, mock hurt etching his face. "And what, pray tell do you mean by that?"

"Exactly how it sounds."

"Why you-" He reached down to grab her, only to find she had already slipped from his grasp. He looked around only to find her giggling a few feet away, the moonlight playing off her hair giving her a surreal aura. "Get back here!" 

"Have to catch me first!" She bounded off across the park, staying just out of his reach as he chased after her.

As she cast a look behind her, she stopped suddenly confused at where her pursuer had disappeared too. She screamed in suprise as pair of stong, yet familar arms wrapped around her and hoisted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Hey put me down!" She yelled into his shirt before being dropped uncerimoniously on the ground. "Ouch! What was that for?"

He kneeled on one knee bowing before her. "Her highness commanded to be put down and I must obey all her commands." She giggled again at his humour, before she found her lips captured within his own. 

Pulling back, he looked at her, love for her filling his eyes, radiating through his entire being. "I love you. Now and for eternity."

"As I will always love you." They kissed once more before laying on their backs and gazing at the stars. 

Swiftly Usagi moved from her postion, claiming his lips while she began to mercilessly tickle his sides.

"S-Stop th-that!" When his words went unheard, he pushed hiself up and over, thus taking the same position she had just had and began to subject her to her own medicine. "Do not start that which you cannot win." Her laughter rang through the night air like a light melody on the wind.

One other person was within the distance to here the melody and as he looked over to the couple he smiled, feeling a pull of recognition, but dismissing it as nothing more than coincidence. So off the raven-haired man left, his midnight eyes showing some of the warmth and love he had just witnessed, a smile tugging at his usually tight features.

* * *

There, finally got the next chapter out. I am soooooooo sorry for the extremly long wait. But now it's finished so no more waiting!!!! Yay! My first completed multi-chapter fic!!! No, I'm not crazy, insane maybe, crazy, no. Never. Really! I'm not crazy! (Please excuse me, I'm on a sugar high, and I'm tired. I wrote the majority of this chapter today and it's taken me until now (12:47am) to finish it, so i'm allowed to be odd! ;p )

~~Angel~~ 


End file.
